<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Proposal by Xenamorph</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25830532">The Proposal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenamorph/pseuds/Xenamorph'>Xenamorph</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wizard101 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:09:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25830532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenamorph/pseuds/Xenamorph</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jordan Crisp/Neela Kumar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Proposal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Everything had been set up, and the two of them knew the game they were about to play. Jordan never found the idea of a surprise (completely surprise, the timing and manner is an okay surprise in her books) proposal a good thing. Too much societal pressure and implications that Jordan never felt like she'd be able to live up to. But this was different, this was theirs.</p>
<p>The dinner was chosen, Neela's favorite restaurant that took inside seating and reservations (Jordan couldn't have them be waiting outside and trying to not inconvenience the hosts and also trying to not get angry at the less nice customers). A wonderful seat at the river, giving them a glimpse of the stars even with the umbrella overhead. It landed on one of the days with a set menu, but Jordan checked it over three times and subtly (not subtly, she knew that Neela knew what she was planning but she was excited enough to not pry) asking Neela about her opinion on certain dishes. </p>
<p>Jordan stared at herself in the mirror, smiling at herself as she adjusted the lapels of her suit jacket. It had been freshly pressed and ironed just for tonight (she had to be perfect for this, Neela deserved the sort of perfection that Jordan could hopefully give her). There was a little pin on the breast pocket (an old little thing they found at a flea market and fell in love with, it was something that reminded her so much of her darling Spitfire), and she was wearing a pressed white shirt and slacks. Antithesis to what she used to be, but Jordan <em>loved </em>it. There was something that Jordan enjoyed about wearing clothes like this, something that would make her mother's eyes bleed and a yelling match start. But there was no way for her to yell at Jordan now.</p>
<p>"Jordan, babe, Chia Pet, are you ready yet?" Neela called from the living room, and Jordan jumped slightly. Right, time was wasting and they had a reservation to arrive at. </p>
<p>Jordan grabbed the ring box on her dresser, slipping it into her slacks pocket (there was only a little bump, Neela probably wouldn't be paying attention to that as long as Jordan keeps her attention). It was lovely and extremely Neela, Jordan just hoped that everything tonight would go according to plan. "Coming right now, babe, just had to freshen up!"</p>
<p>"You've been freshening up for an hour," There was a loud laugh and Jordan could hear the thump of her soon-to-be wife's high top sneakers against the hard wood of their living room floor. "I'm starving to death down here, get down here!"</p>
<p>She smiled to herself, feeling a little giddy at the thought of spending the rest of her life with Neela that she barely noticed the fact that her wife was on one knee in front of the bedroom door. All of the plans she had made for the night rammed into each other, the worst train of thought crash she had had in a while. "What?" The word came out completely flat, the surprise that Jordan was feeling completely not being expressed vocally.</p>
<p>"I know you know that this was coming-" She didn't, Jordan had been so focused on the adrenaline of proposing first that she hadn't even noticed that her girlfriend (her fiancee, now) had been similarly excited with no clear cause- "But I know I've been waiting for it. So, Jordan. You're the love of my life, wind beneath my wings, ice to my fire, and I can't imagine my life without you. You've changed me for the better and you've improved my life so much over this past decade, and I never want to live without you in my life. So, Jordan, will you do me the honor of becoming Jordan Kumar?"</p>
<p>"No!" The word came immediately and she cringed at it. That sounded a lot worse than she had wanted it to come out but she said it so she had to stick to it. </p>
<p>Neela's smile crumpled into confusion and she blinked, "W-what? No?"</p>
<p>"No! I mean, no, I just-" Jordan let out a strangled laugh as she pulled out the ring box <em>she</em> had. "-I was going to do it at dessert!"</p>
<p class="">Neela paused, before throwing her head back in a cackle, "I did it first! I beat you to it, now put the fucking ring on." She rose up off of the ground and shifted to slip the ring out of it's box. "Do me the honor of becoming Jordan Kumar."</p>
<p>"No, I'm not putting on the ring. You can propose at dinner, I'm not getting engaged in the living room of our house when I planned out this entire night. We're going to propose at the same time."</p>
<p class="">"Why do you want to preform your love publicly, is it because of your fear that no one will ever look at you twice or think about you any longer once you're out of their sight?"</p>
<p>"Sun how the fuck did you get into our house?" Jordan jumped, almost dropping the ring box. She just barely caught it though, shoving it back into her pocket as she turned to glare at the intruder into their house.</p>
<p>Sun was lounging on the back of their couch like he had always been there, somehow balancing there as he shrugged, "You know full well that I have a key to this house and that I use it very liberally. But anyway, Neela hired me to house watch your lovely little...shack while you two went out on that darling little dinner date you had planned for her."</p>
<p>Jordan turned to Neela, expression almost insulted and concerned for her fiancee's mental well being if she really trusted Sun with their house. Neela waved her arms, shaking her head emphatically, "I didn't! Sun I have no clue what the hell you're talking about I never told to watch our house. I wouldn't trust you to watch a pet insect!"</p>
<p>"Oh go on that date, Kumar. Or should I say, Kumars. Because we all know that Jordan hasn't been a Crisp for absolute ages now, it's so quaint that you're doing this whole song and dance." Which was as close as Sun would ever get to a congratulation, so they took it in stride. </p>
<p>Well, Neela did. "Thank you! Anyway, get out of our house. I don't want you here unattended, you're like a small animal. We leave for tonight and we'll come back and all of our fancy glasses will be broken on the floor and you'll be eating the glass." Neela grabbed onto Jordan's arm, wrapping around it in a hug as she dug her slightly bony chin into Jordan's shoulder. </p>
<p>"Tch, like I'd ever eat glass that you had been using for whatever weird drinks you have," Sun rolled his eyes, combing the edges of his hair (he had been growing it out after Neela accidentally scorched most of it off) back behind his shoulder.</p>
<p>"Right, right, like the things you'd use them for drinking would be muddy water. The real proper stuff, ain't that right Sun?" Jordan rolled her eyes and turned her head to kiss Neela's temple. Hoping that the display of loving affection would be enough to banish the Celestian from their home. "Please leave, though, you're probably being expected at someone else's house to housesit. Please go."</p>
<p>"You're being very rude now, Icicle, I honestly can't believe I've ever liked you." He humphed, pouting slightly as he slipped off of their couch, "You know, Neela didn't even plan the proposal she texted me yesterday about wanting to marry you and I said to do it so you're welcome for getting all of the annoying tough parts out of the way!" He breezed past, giving the absolutely most condescending pat to Jordan's shoulder, "But I saw that ring you got, very nice. You really did a fantastic job!"</p>
<p>"When the fuck did you see the ring it's been in my room this entire time."</p>
<p>"Oh, last time I was here I snuck in and looked. You're very bad at hiding things I can't believe you weren't found out before!" Sun laughed, leaning against their dining room table and fiddling with- was that a stick that was caught in his hair? "But Neela was none the wiser and I took a picture of the ring because I wanted one for myself so if Neela doesn't want that one, I'll be happy to take it off of your hands."</p>
<p>"I'm not giving you the wedding ring I bought for my wife, Sun! That's not happening, you're not getting the ring I spent- okay I didn't really spend that much money on it I know you prefer actions over monetary value so I put that into my ring choices babe- good money on." Jordan fiddled with the latch of the box in her pocket.</p>
<p>"Well, it didn't hurt to try! I shot my shot and all that, anyway you should really get going to that reservation otherwise someone might just show up and claim to be you. I'll hold down the fort while you're gone." Sun tugged at the collar of his shirt, sighing out like he was doing them a favor by breaking and entering.</p>
<p>"No, you aren't. Please get out of our house I don't want you in here while I'm not here. You're very close to me and you're a really great guy-er Celestian but I don't trust you here. Please leave how many times are we going to have to ask you to leave."</p>
<p>"Fine! Fine, I'll just leave. I know when I'm not wanted," He was dramatic leaving since he obviously missed his chance for the dramatic entrance. There was the crackle of magic as he left and Jordan had to check the floors to make sure that Sun hadn't left sand on their floors (last time he did something so dramatic he made it look like there was a sandstorm).</p>
<p>"Okay, I hate to say it, but he has a point. The place isn't like constantly packed but we really don't want to be the sort of people who show up late and expect to have the same reservation." Jordan sighed as she gently got Neela detached from her arm and instead moved to hold her hand. "You can propose again there, one of the reason I chose that place was because they give free desserts to newly engaged couples and I feel like you'd get a kick out of it." </p>
<p>Neela's laugh was wonderful and loud and reminded Jordan of why exactly she wanted to marry her, "Mhmm, I mean you went through all of this effort in order to propose, I think you should have the honor of proposing in public. I already got the rush of beating you to the punch so I'm satisfied."</p>
<p>"You're a menace, you realize that right? An absolute menace," The words were too affectionate, and she pressed another kiss against Neela's lips as she squeezed her hand, "This night is going to be unforgettable, I promise you that."</p>
<p>They're in the car when something hits them, or well it hits Neela first. Jordan's in the driver's seat, practiced driver and she rarely ever got road rage, and humming along to a song playing on the radio (she liked it but not enough to actually sing along). </p>
<p>Neela paused, dropping the end of her white hair as she turned to Jordan, "Hey babe, were you the one who gave Sun the key to our house? Because I know I didn't and I'm kinda concerned about how he got that."</p>
<p>The car lurched forward as Jordan's foot stuttered on the pedal, "Oh fuck, he totally copied one of our keys. After this night, because this is  our night I'm not letting him ruin that with his weird and intrusive ways, we're going to figure out how to steal that key back. I'm absolutely not comfortable with him being able to just come in at any time."</p>
<p>"I mean, I dunno! I wouldn't mind our friends having keys!" Neela worried her bottom lip in between her teeth, "Though, yeah I agree. We either got to take the key back or we have to change our locks, and I really don't want to change the locks because that's really expensive because we have a lot of doors and windows and I don't want to have to get them all changed."</p>
<p>"So we'll have to steal it back, right? Like he probably keeps it on him, right?" Jordan drummed her fingers on the steering wheel as she focused on the traffic light in front of her, the red light reflecting off of the blue of their small car. "I'll just talk to him and get him interested in some cool science stuff and then you can come up behind him and filch the key, does that sound like a plan?"</p>
<p>"Sounds as good as we'll get, but let's forget about him for right now. Push the worries of what he could be doing in our wonderful house away, and we can just focus on us." Neela smiled, so very tempted to lean to kiss her cheek (but the last time got Jordan missing a red light and having the cars behind them got pissed. </p>
<p>"Just focus on us, that sounds fucking fantastic babe." Jordan barely glanced over at her before focusing back on the road, "Sorta wish you let me focus on your when you proposed first though."</p>
<p>"Oh come on, babe, are you really that upset about it? Because if so proposal redacted, we're no longer engaged."</p>
<p>"No longer engaged for the next two hours, you mean."</p>
<p>"That's exactly what I mean."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>